1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a consumer fireworks shell which includes a lifting charge to propel the shell and an effect charge which provides a visual and audible display once the shell has been lifted. More particularly, it is concerned with a shell wherein the effect charge is tightly encased by the use of packing material to increase the explosive effect of the charge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fireworks have long provided entertainment to viewers by their colorful displays. As used herein, “fireworks” means “consumer fireworks” as defined in Title 27, Code of Federal Regulations, Section 55.11, as small fireworks devices designed to produce visible effects by combustion and comply with the construction, chemical composition, and other requirements of the U.S. Consumer Product Safety Commission, as set forth in Title 16, Code of Federal Regulations.
It is well known, for example, to have fireworks artillery shells which include a lifting charge and an effects charge. These artillery shells are placed in an upright tube, sometimes called a mortar (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,429, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference). A typically prior art artillery shell is shown in FIG. 1. The shell 10 has a long fuse 12 leading from the end of the tube down to the lift portion charge 14. The lift portion 14 has a paper cylinder 16 wrapped around a black powder lift charge 18. Ignition of the fuse 12 leads to ignition of the lift charge 18, which propels the shell 10 upwardly and out of the tube. The shell 10 also typically includes a timing fuse 20 to connect the lift charge to an effects portion 22 having an effects charge 24. As shown in FIG. 1, the effects portion 22 is typically provided by two paper cups 26 and 28 with a paper liner. The maker scoops the cups into a receptacle of the effects charge 24 and then pushes the two open ends of the cups together and glues the cups together. The connected cups are then wrapped in paper, and then connected to the timing fuse and lifting portion. This timing fuse 20 provides a suitable delay between the ignition of the lift charge 18 and the detonation of the effects charge 24 in order to allow the shell to reach a desired altitude. The timing fuse 20 then detonates the effects charge 24, which then produces the visual effect. Another type of artillery shell is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,033 and D429,516, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
However, because of the amount of explosives for such fireworks is limited by regulation, the bursting effect of such prior art artillery shells has been small, especially in relation to display fireworks. As such, there has developed a need for an artillery shell which has a greater bursting presentation while still within the consumer fireworks definitions and regulations, and which is still economical to produce and sell.